


Carlos's journey

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF Carlos de Vil, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: Basically a new take on Carlos de vil





	Carlos's journey

. 

Carlos had always been the odd man out. He had always been different and in his mind that was always a bad thing. On the Isle he wasn’t villain enough, or anything enough. From his birth to the age of six he was taken care of by his mother. After that she truly lost her mind and with it Carlos’s safety. From six to eight he had to take care of himself, and take care of the multiple task he was given by his mother or he would be punishes, and being punished by an insane woman, well he’ll leave that where it is. At nine he discovered his innate ability for tinkering, building, and fixing. However this was also the age when children of the Isle where sent to a building that was called a school, but looked like something straight out of hell. Shattered windows,blood cover floors, missing ceiling pieces, and this was the nicest parts of the building.  
But if the building wasn’t enough to ward you away then the students would make sure that if you ventured in you wouldn’t come out, at least in one piece. And just in case you forgot, this was the the Isle where they put all the of the worst baddies that they couldn’t lock away in conventional prisons. Fortunately because of who his parent was he was left alone. However there were times when being Carlos De Vil wasn’t enough. So for those time he always carried around a decent sized, rusty knife because if he was going down he was going to give someone tetanus on his way out. Also after a few years of being beat up and abused by his crazy mother he could take a few hits and then some. So that care of all the others. How there were three other people his age he wouldn’t try.

Number one Mal, reason she’s the daughter of Maleficent and even if he thought he could win in a fight against her which he knew he couldn't. Her mother was deterrent enough. Evie, Evil queen's daughter supplier of most potions and reason why his mother hair is black and white and not grey. Then number three Jay, son of Jafar supplier of all of the the most expensive goods of the island. Add in that they were mutual contributors if basically a gang, so Carlos stayed away.  
At age ten it was basically known at school that he was number one in academics, he could sing and dance. Then from their learned some fight moves that were easy to pull off because dancing had conditioned his body for it. On the off chance that this wasn’t enough he learned to climb and do parkour.  
At age eleven he was curious about his family history, because prior to his mother going insane she told him stories about how wealthy she lived. Unfortunately she to insane to remember and history didn’t make it to the Isle. So he decided he would look into that if he ever got of the which was very unlikely.  
At the age of ten two things happened he was cornered and asked to join the big three gang. He had been cutting through an alley to go to his hideout he used to get away from cruella, while messing around with a device he could use to deactivate the barrier when he walked right into to someone and fell on his ass (which hurt by the way). So being the even cautious kid he was he had to see who he bumped into to see if he had to run, fight, or straight up stab. Then low and behold when he looked up there he saw two-thirds of possible the worst gang on the entire Isle. Jay and Evie, now he knew he wouldn’t be able to run fast enough to out run Jay, but he could damn well try. Except that when he turned he bumped into the last and most frightening member of said gang, Mal. 

 

To Be Continued.


End file.
